suatu hari berdarah
by LovinoIsAwesome
Summary: enggak pintar bikin judul, Fem!NesiaXJapan, suatu hari di World Meeting Japan sakit... dan Nesia tidak ada. RnR PLEASE!


Warning : OOC,OC,Fem!Nesia,OOT,GaJe,secuil atau sesendok lime, kalau ada T++ pasti pilih itu

Warning #2 : menyebabkan jantungan, AWESOME lambung, Muntaber berjamaah, dan penyakit kronis

Disclaimer : kalau punya saya, saya pasti membuat banyak yaoi beterbangan dengan bebasnya jadi copyright-nya punya tamu saya ditaman lawang dan pelabuhan alias bang Hidekaz Himaruya #dilinggis oleh inggris dan disetrika oleh amerika (tahu maksud kata itu?, kalau gak tahu... makanya belajar!)

* * *

><p>Suatu hari di World Meeting, seperti biasa selalu kerisuhan yang terjadi. Bukannya rapat yang serius, tetapi ada sesuatu yang gak biasa.<p>

"Hueeii" "apa, Hamburger git!" "Aphuaakah kuau melihaaat Khuiiiku?" Kata Alfred sambil ngunyah, "hmmm… Masa dirinya tidak ada?" Kata Arthur sambil melihat setiap sisi ruangan "iya, ya Kiku tidak ada. Kalau begitu Kiku kemana?" Kata Arthur.

"Aiyya! Maafkan diriku terlambat, Aru!" "Kenapa China?" Kata Germany "Kemarin Japan sakit sehingga aku merawatnya, tetapi kata Japan hari ini ada orang yang merawatinya, Aru" Kata Yao sambil ngos ngosan. "Tetapi, karena kata Japan hari ada yang merawatnya jadi aku kesini, Aru!" Sekali lagi kata Yao "Siapa kak?(, Da ze)" Kata Taiwan, Hong Kong, Korea Selatan.

"Aku tidak tahu, Aru!" Kata China, "tetapi yang aku tahu, mukanya Japan jadi merah" "HEHH!" Teriak semua orang histeris sehingga Capslock Author bejat ini jebol dan semua menjadi OOC.

"Kesese, makin menarik. Aku makin penasaran siapa yang disebut japan" "aku juga, vee~" "menurutmu siapa" kata Belgie "pasti Grece" kata Elizabeta "…m? Ada yang mengomongi diriku?" "Aih, ternyata Grecenya disini" "kalau, Netherland?" Kata belgie dengan sopannya. "Apa, Belgie?" "Tidak apa apa kok kak"

"Kesesese, siapa ya?" "Iggy, menurutmu siapa" kata Alfred setelah memakan Big Macnya. "Menurutku sih, awalnya Taiwan atau Vietnam karena sama sama dari benua Asia" (oh, rasisnya dirimu Arthur) "tetapi sepertinya bukan mereka" sambil melihat Vietnam dan Taiwan.

"Ana~, Ana~" "kenapa dirimu Thailand?" "Hari ini tanggal berapa ya, da?" (Kok, jadi Russia) "hari tanggal XX bulan XX tahun 2XXX, Ana~" "….." Kata semua orang.

"Kenapa, Ana~" "kau bilang tanggal bulan dan tahun seperti ngomong video bok*p…" "apakah, kau mau Abang french yang gagah ini mem pip dan pip dirimu" "tentu saja tidak, Ana~" "…" "Kenapa Viet?" Kata Singapore dan Malaysia "apakah, kalian merasa keluarga ASEAN kita ini ada yang kurang" "tentu saja tidak" kata mereka berdua "tetapi sebelum itu bagaimana kita hitung orang yang hadir, mulai dari America!"

"Satu…dua…tiga…empat….seratus sembilan puluh empat"

"Ia, ya kurang satu. Tetapi siapa?" "Ana!" Kata Thailand, "pantas aja kata Vietnam ada yang kurang, soalnya Nesia tidak ada!" Kata Thailand secepat kilat.

Akhirnya semua orang melihat sekitar, "ia, Aru! Nesia tidak ada!" "Disebelahku tidak ada!" "sebelahku juga!" "Tempatku, da juga tidak ada" "berarti ia berada di… JAPAN!" Kata hampir semua Laki laki dengan nada cemburu.

* * *

><p>Akhirnya setelah World Meeting *coret*yang serius*coret* selesai semua orang pun setuju ke rumah Japan, saat mereka sampai mereka secepat kilatnya Zeus ketempat Japan dan sekarang mereka didepan rumah Japan.<p>

"Ini dia rumah Japan" mereka semua gugup untuk membuka pintu Japan, tetapi… "Dari pada ngelamain, lebih baik tuan yang AWESOME ini membukanya" akhirnya pintunya dibuka oleh Gilbert si Asem (# ) "aiyaa, Gilbert kami belum nyiyapkan diri kami, Aru!" Karena tidak ada yang peduli ucapan China akhirnya semuanya masuk, termasuk Author bejat kita.

Mereka jalan diluar rumah japan sambil hati hati. Takut ada yang melihat mereka, "a…." Mereka mendengar suara orang tetapi mereka gak tahu suara itu berasal dari mana sehingga mereka mencari suara itudan akhirnya ketemu dari mana suara itu berasal.

"A…., ayo makan Kikkun" "iya Nesia, tetapi sebelum itu jangan dong kamu suapin soalnya itu sangat memalukkan" kata japan sambil malu malu "tidak apa apa kok, Japan soalnya diriku kan milikmu" kata Nesia "Nesia" "Kikkun" semua orang melihat hanya bisa melihat bayangan mereka dari selembar apa namanya? Kertas jepang tersebut.

"Wow, seperti nonton film bok*p tetapi mereka memakai baju" kata Francis "diam, bodoh! Atau kau merasakan Frying pan-ku" Hungary menjelaskannya "tentu sa-ja tidak mademoiselle" lanjut! Francis.

Semua biasa biasa, tetapi saat mereka mau ciuman Francis tak sengaja bergerak sehingga mereka mendengar suara gerakkan seseorang.

Dan ini pembicaraan mereka didalam, disaat Francis bergerak :

_"Hei, Kikkun"_

_"Apa, Nesia-chan?"_

_"Apakah kau masih menyimpan, bambu runcingku?"_

_"iya, Nesia-chan"_

_"Sebelum itu, sejak awal apakah kau sudah mencium bau tikus?"_

_"Tentu saja Nesia-chan" kata Japan dengan semangat 45_

_"Kalau begitu" kata nesia "bagaimana kita bunuh semua tikus itu"_

_"Tentu saja Nesia-chan, soalnya dari tadi tanganku rasanya ingin. Membunuh tikus yang berkeliaran" balas Kiku_

_"Kalau begitu, aku mengambil dulu ya bambu runcingku"_

_"Tolong ambilkan, Katanaku juga ya Nesia…" "Ok"_

Setelah mereka membawa senjata mereka, mereka kedepan dan tak sengaja Francis melihatnya ia bilang "kalian semua cepat sembunyi, soalnya mereka kearah luar!" Wah, maaf Francis nasibmu sudah habis.

Karena orang yang kau sebut sudah dibelakangmu dengan membawa Bambu runcing dan Katana. "Ah… Maafkan diriku yang AWESOME ini!" Kata Francis yang ketularan virus Asem lambungnya Gilbert, "woii, jangan tiru kalimatku" "lagi, pula itu tidak penting…. Sekarang yang penting itu adalah…." Kata Elizabeta "Lari!" Kata semua Nation-tan yang tercinta.

Dan hasilnya saudara – saudara mereka K.O karena sejak awal mereka sudah menyiyapkan jebakkan untuk semua Nation-tan yang ngintip!.

"Maafkan aku Nesia, dan tak akan kumaafkan dirimu Kiku". Kata Netherland "jangan, seenaknya ngomong ya Neth. Soalnya kau telah membangunkan dua monster" kata nesia, "kukukukukuku" ketawa keduanya. (Loh, kok Japan ikut ikuttan)

"Kyaaa!"

"Ampuni aku yang Awesome ini"

"Maaf, kak!"

"Kolkolkol, maafkan aku, Da" (tumben)

"Pembunuhan milik Korea, jadi aku tidak boleh dibunuh da ze!"

"Diam aja, adik bodoh lebih baik selamatkan nyawa baru ngeklaim itu punyamu,Aru!"

"KYAAAAAA!" Kata semua Nation-tan menjadi OOC.

Setelah beberapa jam, kita dapat melihat baju Japan dan Nesia berdarah, "wah…~, baju kita berdua ada darahnya ya." Kata Nesia "ia, Nesia-chan."

"Kikkun"

"Nesia-chan"

Akhir yang bahagia bagi mereka berdua yang melakukan Rate-M dan akhir yang tidak membahagiakan bagi yang terbunuh walaupun bisa hidup lagi.

* * *

><p>makasih, sudah baca cerita Gaje bin gak nyambung ini. maaf jika ada kesalahan maklumlah Author satu ini sangat tidak mengatahui sopan santun dan titik koma, tetapi karena kalian sudah baca Author menghadiahkan kalian sesuatu yaitu<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Omake :<strong>

_**Dan saat terakhir mereka melakukan ciuman yang dalam, dan melakukan pertarungan antara lidah yang dimenangkan Nesia, sehingga saat Nesia melihat muka Kiku yang Moe ia mengatakan "mukamu sangat imut Kiku, rasanya aku ingin memakanmu lebih banyak dari pada yang ini" kata kata yang seharusnya dibilang oleh Seme. -_-, sehingga membuat Kiku merah padam**_

_**Besok paginya, mereka bangun dan melakukannya sekali lagi dengan ditonton oleh para Nation-tan**_

_**"Wow" kata Arthur**_

_**"Tak, kumaafkan kiku mengambil Nesiaku tercinta" kata Netherland sambil menangis**_

_**"Ada bok*p, yang cocok buat mestrubasi…. Ah!" Kata Francis**_

_**"Jangan lakukan itu, atau Frying pan ini akan mendarat diwajahmu!" Kata Elizabeta**_

_**"Mereka ini bukan contoh yang baik, Aru!"**_

_**"Sex itu dari Korea, da ze!" kata korea sambil teriak**_

_**"DIAAAM" kata semua Nation-tan.**_

_***batuk* *batuk* setalah semuanya teriak 'diam' akhirnya kedua monster itu membantai mereka sekali lagi, dan siaran ulangnya silahkan lihat tadi malam dimana semuanya dibantai.**_

_**Dan Happy Ending untuk mereka berdua~.**_

** ~END~**

**RnR PLEASE ATAU CAPLOCKS AUTHOR AKAN JEBOL SELAMANYA, DAN JANGAN KEJAM KEJAM YA! SOALNYA AUTHOR INI SANGAT SENSITIVE~  
><strong>


End file.
